Talk:VOCALOID5/@comment-53539-20180801223900/@comment-53539-20180805082340
Actually they still function as regular Voicebanks so Megpoid remains unaffected, you just switch voicebanks as normal when you mean the Gumi voicebank to do certain things. XSYing the pairs for Megpoid was almost pointless and even if this wasn't the issue... 100 vocal options for 1 character seems great, but again... Most producers seem to use about 4 voicebanks tops for a song. So you end up with 96 vocal options you'll never use, its an issue with EVEC for Luka too, having all those colours seems great but their just not going to be used that much. Plus there is the problem of, yes, the best XSY results are if the vocal is close to the vocal its XSYing with...But the difference then hardly notices and this is why cross character XSYing was considerable more advantage then sticking with each character's vociebanks only. Despite it producing a LQ result in many cases you had a entirely new voicebank result with its own perks and advantages and it was almost like owning a entirely new Vocaloid. Plus in a nutshell... The most major issue I noted with Megpoid V4 is that its a bit much and yet offers nothing you didn't have before. Even if you don't use XSY, or don't worry about anything else, Megpoid V4 gives you 10 voicebanks; all with the same tempo and vocal range. You gain no advantage in having this many vocals, sure one might handle rock better slightly, but since they have all the same range any of them could be used for Rock in theory. ITs not like with some of the other Vocaloids like IA Rocks, wherein Ia Rocks had some major advantages over the normal IA vocal. And XSY these two vocals created 2 more vocals with major differences to IA or IA Rocks furthering the things you could do with IA herself for music... Even with XSY, Megpoid gains no more advantages XSYing then not. It is literally a change of tone and nothing else. I've seen people try and argue otherwise over the 10 voicebanks, but the reality is your better off having Cul, Kokone, the 3 Gackpoid voicebanks, both Una's voicebanks, Chika, then 1 of the Megpoid pairs, then just owning the 10 voicebanks for Megpoid if you really want to do XSY. I understand why these voicebanks originally existed as Gumi Native has this reputation of not giving out many tone options and resists tonal change (this was noted in V2 that to get significant change of tone you had to edit her voice until you had an extreme result, but then you had a LQ result as well). But the direction they've gone with Gumi doesn't do much for her in the long run. Gumi does not gain the ability to do more major numbers of genres nor major vocal roles either way like Miku's 5 extra vocals offered and its just the reason I myself criticise the entire package. So I'd argue really, the only one majorly impacts in the V3 or V4 range of vocals really is Arsloid. He has 2 voicebanks that cannot function as normal voicebanks because their own vowel sounds. We've had voicebanks like Luka English v2 with missing sounds, but not on that scale. Since all other vocals are not in this situation, they are able to function fine as normal voicebanks without XSY and Arsloid is the only loser into V5.